Ancient Ties
by Stormfalcon
Summary: The Garden has a new recruit and he is a man who holds the key to defeating a new evel. The new evil is one which is not even known exits for it is a Sorcerer. Please R&R people it is appreciated.


Disclaimer: I don't own the Final Fantasy 8 Characters Squaresoft does.

Copyright: I own Kale so please ask me if you wish to use him.

Authors note: Please don't judge this story too harshly for I haven't finished the game since my memory card crapped out. Also I am adding a new character which I know has been done but I hope my new character doesn't distract you and I hope you really enjoy the story.

Ancient Ties

Squall and the rest of the heroes were in the cafeteria when over the intercom they heard Cid's voice, "Attention SeeD members and all students. We are receiving a new recruit today and I would like Squall and Rinoa along with Selphie to show him around and make him feel at home. He arrives in ten minutes so please be there to greet him. That is all." Cid's voice ended and so did the silence that the announcement had brought.

Everyone started talking about who the new guy was and what he looked like and what his favorite weapon was and other such things. Squall on the other hand was not too happy that he had to go greet the new guy. He wondered why it always had to be him and Rinoa when they would rather be doing something else like eating at the moment.

Squall looked around and saw that his friends were still talking except for Rinoa who was looking at him with the question in her eyes. Squall didn't feel like answering the question he found there just yet. He was happy to look into her eyes and see himself reflected there and the love that he found there was enough to make him happy for the rest of his days which was funny since he had felt that he would always be alone.

Rinoa raised an eyebrow and Squall caught himself staring at her while being lost in his thoughts of bliss. Squall shook his head to clear it and wondered what had happened to him. He had been a true soldier a man without hardly a thought about others and here he was wondering if Rinoa was the woman he would spend the rest of his life with. It was interesting Squall thought that he had found someone even though his moods were those of someone who would never find a true love.

Of course Squall wasn't one to let his emotions show too much and so he finally answered her question, "Yes I suppose we should be going if we are to meet this new guy don't you think." 

Rinoa stood up and smiled at Squall and he felt warmth inside himself at that smile. Squall gave a half-smile in return and turned to Selphie who was talking with Zell who was sitting next to her. "Excuse me Selphie but could you stop talking for just long enough to go with us and meet this new guy," Squall interrupted her speech which was about the summer festival that was coming up in three days.

The festival was about the simple fact that Cid thought that everyone needed a break and thought that everyone would like a big party. That was what the festival was going to be really was just a large party with dancing and other such things that people do at parties.

"Let's get going," Squall said as he started towards the garage.

*****

Kale was standing just outside of the garage with his motorcycle at his side still running. He had stopped there so that he could look at his new home. He had been sent to this new Garden because it was said that his talents could best be utilized by the Garden that had spawned the heroes. Kale didn't care about any of that but what he did care about was that once again he had been moved and he was starting to get tired of it. He had never found a place that he could call home and he felt that this new one was going to be just the same as all the others.

Kale stood there for a second more looking at his new home, he almost smiled at the thought but smiles weren't in him. The place was nice there was no doubt about that but Kale was wondering about the people since it was the people who made the Garden and not the Garden that made the people contrary to what everyone believed. Kale was wondering just what the heroes were like.

Kale jumped back on his bike and rode into the garage of the Garden. Inside the garden's garage there were many different vehicles which he supposed were for the SeeD members when they were called to a job. Kale knew all about the SeeD members because he was one and had the distinction of being the youngest to ever attain the title. He had been twelve when they had told him that he would be a SeeD if he passed the final exam. 

Kale looked around the garage and saw that there were three people waiting for him and so he shut off his bike and climbed off and started towards them after he grabbed his two bags off the bike.

*****

All three of the SeeD members were taken aback by the man that they saw come riding into the garage. He was a man who just looked dangerous and seemed to have no give in him whatsoever. He stood taller than most anyone that they had ever met for he stood six foot and five inches tall. He was very well muscled as well with his 245 pounds all muscle. He had long white hair very funny eyes. His eyes were different colored with one being gold and the other dark blue like the clouds before a storm. 

Rinoa was surprised to find that the man waited for them and said nothing while they all stared at him. She couldn't believe what this man was but she knew that Squall was going to have to talk since the man seemed to be waiting for one of them to say something first.

Selphie was surprised to find that the man was so large because she had never seen anyone that tall except for Irvine and he was shorter than this man. She wanted to ask the man all about himself because it was her duty to find out about all the new recruits and other such things so she knew what to do when it came time for her to help the man out like she knew that she would.

Squall looked at the man and didn't move because he felt that the man was a part of something. He had felt it the second that he had seen him. Squall also knew that the man was waiting for him to say something and so he said, "I am Squall. This here is Rinoa and that is Selphie. We are to show you around and help you with anything that you ask." 

The man smiled at them then. "You can help me by telling me where my room is and then showing me where the training room is," the man said as he adjusted his grip on his bags.

"We will show you to your room then since that is all you want to know," Squall said not really liking the man's attitude at all, at least not yet. Squall didn't know but he might grow to like the man as he had the rest of his friends.

*****

Kale was shown to his room and then he was shown where the training facility was as well as where the cafeteria was. After that the three left him and he was grateful for that. Kale was a person who wasn't well liked and for reasons that he knew but didn't care. He was a hard man and that was the main reason he wasn't liked. He was not very nice to people and so they in turn weren't nice to him which suited him just fine for he was more at home when he was alone.

Kale hadn't disliked the three of them but he was safer if he didn't like people. Kale had examined the three of them to see if any of them would pose a threat if he had to one day fight them and had decided that the only one that he would have to worry about would be Squall. He was of medium build with eyes that had a coldness that few would ever see. The way he moved was of a person who knew how to fight.

After his little tour Kale went back to his room and looked around wondering if there were any spy holes or other such things. After thoroughly examining the room Kale came to the conclusion that there were no places where a person could look in or hear things that they shouldn't. It was quite interesting because Kale had been trained in a place that was lost to most people. Only a very select few were allowed entrance to the school and fewer still ever graduated. From that school Kale had been the youngest to ever graduate for before him the youngest had been a man who had graduated at the age of twenty-one.

Kale had been told that he was blessed and that he was going to be called upon one day to answer for the blessing that he was given. He had been told by the headmistress that one day he would be a hero or a villain of the utmost evil. Kale hadn't liked that and then she had to say that at fourteen he had to leave the place that had been his home for most of his life if not all. He didn't remember anymore and he didn't really care. 

Kale had left a year after he had been told he was blessed and at the time he hadn't felt blessed. He had roamed the world and then found a place that was a bit like his old home and the place was called Garden. Kale later found out that it was a Garden that had no other name for it had failed to produce any worthy SeeD's and so had been stripped of it's other name.

It was there that Kale had learned about the world and about magic and other things. He had learned about Guardian Forces but Kale had never been one that cared for the use of them for he had felt that if you couldn't beat something with what you had and knew then you deserved to die. It was a belief that had carried him from battle to battle and he had never found a creature that could best him.

Kale smiled to himself then and whispered, "I wonder if this new home will be a good one or if I must find myself wondering the world again. I have lost two homes and I have no desire to lose a third."

As Kale looked up he found that he was standing outside of the Training room and he knew that even though his mind had wandered to the past and other thoughts his body and feet knew where he wanted to go. His body trembled for he hadn't fought in a full day and it was something that he had to do. His body was used to being used every day for hours if not fighting actual monsters then practicing. Kale opened the door to the place and walked into the training grounds.

*****

Squall, Rinoa, and Selphie after showing Kale to the three places that meant something to him, except for the cafeteria which they felt he should know about and where it was, went back to the cafeteria and their friends. Once they walked into the room they noticed that most of the people that had been there earlier were now gone. Sitting at their table were Zell and Quistis. Of Irvine there was no sign but they weren't really surprised at that.

As the three of them sat down Zell looked at each of them and couldn't contain himself anymore and leaned forward and asked excitedly, "Well what is the new guy like."

Squall looked at Rinoa first and then at Selphie and asked them, "Well which one of you would like to tell him?" Squall really didn't want to tell and so that was why he asked so that he wouldn't have to. He wasn't disappointed when Selphie took the bait and let him off the hook.

Selphie was literally jumping out of her seat in excitement about knowing something that her boyfriend didn't. She could tell that Zell didn't like that but it was just too bad since she was the greeting party and he was just a person who had to sit and wait. "Well where should I start," Selphie mused as a smile came to her face. "He is tall and very handsome. He has a interesting shade of hair color which is white. His eyes are another feature that is interesting. His eyes are two different colors," Selphie said as she watched for a sign of jealously in Zell which she noticed and she smiled broadly.

"Oh come on Zell he isn't near as handsome as you or as charming that's for sure," Selphie said to calm Zell down as she noticed him start to twitch in suppressed anger.

"Really what is wrong with the man if he is not charming," Quistis said which caused them to all look at her. She had been silent and her voice had surprised them for they had thought that she had no interest in the new guy. 

"What don't you think that I am curious as well," Quistis asked them.

That was exactly what they had been thinking but Selphie continued, "The man is not very nice at all. All he wanted to know was where his room was and where the Training room was. We showed it to him and then we showed him where the cafeteria was which he didn't care about."

"What! He didn't want to know where the cafeteria was what is wrong with him. How can you eat a hotdog without knowing where the cafeteria is," Zell exclaimed to his friends in actual astonishment for he thought that everyone would want to know where you get your food.

"So he didn't want to know anything at all huh. He seems to be an interesting man and I hope I have him in one of my classes," Quistis said as she took her glasses off and wiped them off. She then put them back on her head and stood up. 

"I have to be off because I have papers to grade and sleep to catch up on so I will see you all later," Quistis said rather abruptly.

"Well it seems Quistis had something on her mind," Zell commented after she had left them.

"It seemed that way," Rinoa said as she looked at Squall and felt her heart lurch at the sight of him as it always did. He was so handsome and he was her knight. He was hers and no other woman had ever captured his heart like she had and for that she was proud. She was glad that Squall loved her and she felt happy knowing that he was the one for her.

Squall knew the feeling and he smiled at her which was becoming more commonplace with him. "I wonder what you think of the new guy Rinoa," Squall asked truly wondering what her thoughts were on the subject.

"I don't really know. I agree with Selphie that he was not very nice but I also feel that there must be some reason that he is that way and I think that we should make an effort to befriend him and help him out of his shell much like I did with you," Rinoa said as she smiled at that last part.

"Perhaps you are right and we should try to be friends with him. Tomorrow we will search him out and try to get to know him but for now I would rather be with my friends," Squall said as he looked at his true friends.

*****

The man sat on a throne of bones that was older than anything but the earth and the mountains. The throne was as old as mankind itself and perhaps older since it was made by a demon lord. The man's eyes glowed red and he knew that his time was drawing near. He needed to summon his General and then he would have an army for the Sorceress had almost accomplished the summoning of the moon army. The man needed his general who in turn could call demons to make an army.

The man stood up and looked around the cavern that the throne was in. The cavern was covered in bones as well bones of long dead men who tried to be heroes in a time long forgotten. The men died and no one remembered them except for the man who killed them which happened to be the man that was now standing in the cavern looking over their dead bones. 

The man had been defeated long ago and had been imprisoned for his power was such that they couldn't kill him. He was imprisoned until the Sorceress his counterpart started her rampage across the world which caused a disturbance in the land and the wave of magic that covered the world which few could see or sense. She had freed the most dangerous man to ever live and she hadn't even known it.

The man threw back his head and laughed as he started to cast his spell. At the completion of the spell the room darkened and then a flare of blood red fire blossomed in the center of the room. Standing in the center of the fire was a creature that stood over twelve feet tall with wings on it's back and large fangs that dripped acid. The demon roared and the man laughed as he had just gotten his general so that the building of his army could begin and the conquest of the world would be his.


End file.
